Something In My Head
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: A.U. Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies. Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto. Résumé plus complet au début...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: Something in My Head**

**Résumé:**

**(A.U.) Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Le père de la première vint de décéder; la librairie de la deuxième prospère et la carrière de la troisième décolle.**

**Mais la vie leur réserve bien des surprises!****Au fil des disputes, des réconciliations, des histoires de coeur, venez découvrir la vie de ces trois amies... **

**Pairings: ShunNan, GinRan, NemuIkkaku ou IshiNemu... léger UkiUno (je ne peux pas faire sans xD) et peut-être GrimIchi.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo ^-^**

**Nda: Bonjour =D**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Tous les chapitres auront un nom de chanson ou une phrase dans les paroles d'une chanson, certains chapitres seront peut-être même des songfics.**

**Something in My Head est une chanson de Rie Fu**

**Happy People in Tha House fait parti des paroles de Happy People des Skoop On Somebody**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

**Yuna**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1 ****: Happy People in Tha House**

_Cric_

Une flamme bleue vint lécher le dessous d'une casserole en étain. Nanao posa un couvercle sur ladite casserole et reprit son couteau de cuisine. La jeune femme, patiemment, commença à préparer des poires, les fruits extraordinairement juteux et sucrés remplaceraient très bien les pommes que Rangiku avait oublié d'acheter. Puis, une petite dizaine de minutes après, elle vérifia l'eau qui à présent produisait de grosses bulles, lesquelles remontaient à la surface pour ensuite éclater avec des ''pop'' sonores. Ses mains blanches attrapèrent instinctivement le sachet de tagliatelles dont le contenu rejoignit l'eau. Elle reprit ses travaux de pâtisserie en étendant une boule de pâte dans une taule préalablement beurrée et farinée. Elle y déposa les quartiers de poires, sucra sa tarte et la mit au four. Derrière ses fines lunettes, ses yeux indigo se posèrent sur l'horloge de la cuisine.

Rangiku devrait bientôt rentrer, songea-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle avait de si important à faire…

« Nemu ! Appela-t-elle en enlevant son tablier – cadeau qu'elle avait reçu pour leur pendaison de crémaillère de la part d'un petit groupe de ses jeunes clients.

-Oui ? »

Une jeune et svelte femme brune, comme elle, fit irruption dans la cuisine.

« Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur !répondit Nemu.

-Merci. »

Tandis que Nanao quittait la pièce, Nemu se dirigea vers le tiroir à couverts d'un pas aérien. Elle sortit trois fourchettes, trois couteaux et trois cuillères. Après ce fut le tour des verres lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de la tarte de Nanao ce qui lui fit perdre contact avec la réalité. Elle se souvint de ses propres tartes et gâteaux, pas toujours réussis certes, mais son père les mangeait tout de même. Son père… Son étrange père, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ce monstre que tout le monde détestait, qui la battait, finalement c'était une de ses expériences qui l'avait tué. Même s'il était strict et odieux avec elle, Nemu n'avait pu le détester car il était son père. Pour elle se fut dur quand sa mère mourût, pour Mayuri encore plus pensait elle. Il était son père, elle l'aimait pour ça. Bien que maintenant, s'était-elle dit, je suis libre…

Elle était libre mais désorientée comme un oiseau que l'on venait de relâcher après des années de captivité. Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, et sa longue tresse brune volant dans son sillage, elle fila vers la fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir sous l'effet d'un coup de vent plus violent que les précédents.

Quand la table fut, enfin, mise elle contempla la rue au dehors. L'appartement se trouvait en plein centre-ville ce qui facilitait grandement les affaires de Nanao et de sa librairie. Ses deux émeraudes furent attirées par une petite voiture rouge qui venait de s'arrêter devant ladite librairie. Une grande blonde en sortie, Nemu soupira. Elle était Nemu Kurotsuchi qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Dans le salon, Nanao Ise faisait ses comptes. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, sa librairie comptait un grand nombre de clients fidèles et prospérait comme tous autres commerces. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis sa campagne natale… Ses parents étaient fiers d'elle, et de le savoir, elle était heureuse. Malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées, elle était heureuse.

_Clac Clac Clac Clac _

La blonde montait quatre à quatre les escaliers, ses escarpins noirs vernis produisant leur habituel vacarme à travers le silence. Sa longue chevelure blonde, légèrement ondulée, se soulevait au rythme de sa marche endiablée. Elle avança sa main vers la poignée de la porte et son sac, assorti à ses chaussures, glissa de son épaule fronçant la manche de son caban noir, flambant neuf bien sûr. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ses yeux d'azur tombèrent sur Nanao.

« Salut Nan', fit-elle d'un ton enjoué. J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

Son amie hocha la tête et repartit se plonger dans sa comptabilité. La nouvelle arrivante jeta son sac et son caban sur le canapé révélant que sa jupe en laine épaisse grise était en faite un pull tunique à col bateau.

« Range tes affaires Rangiku, tu vas, encore, me demander où je les ai cachée demain, lui ordonna Nanao sans lever les yeux. »

Rangiku soupira et s'exécuta. Nanao et elle se connaissant depuis qu'elles étaient enfants, Rangiku avait l'habitude.

« Il y a du cou-

-Sur le meuble dans l'entrée, répondit Nanao au tac-au-tac.

-Ce que tu peux être froide parfois Nan…

-Froide ?répéta Nanao en levant la tête.

-Ou coincée si tu préfère…

-Non, je ne préfère pas.

-Tu vois tu recommences !

-Quoi donc?

-ça !

-ça quoi ?!

-ça !! Là ! Tu vois quand tu es contrariée ou même quand tu n'es pas contrariée, tu remontes tes lunettes et tu serres les poings ! »

Les lunettes de Nanao glissèrent sur son nez, Rangiku et elle, se toisèrent du regard. Indigo contre azur, la brune contre la blonde, l'éternelle opposition.

Puis Nanao parla à nouveau :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Et elle remonta ses lunettes, bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Rangiku éclata de rire, Nanao lui sourit.

« Excuse-moi Nanao, tu n'es pas toujours froide…juste quatre-vingt dix pourcent du temps…

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Rangiku se rendit dans l'entrée et trouva comme Nanao l'avait dit deux lettres qui lui étaient destinées. La première n'était qu'une banale publicité pour un opérateur téléphonique, la seconde, elle, paraissait plus intéressante.

Son nom et son prénom ainsi que son adresse avec été griffonnés comme si l'expéditeur de la lettre était pressé. Matsumoto Rangiku savait bien que non, puisqu'elle connaissait cette écriture. Elle approcha l'enveloppe de son nez, elle savait aussi que si Nanao la surprenait à sentir une lettre, elle la prendrait pour une folle. Elle reconnut tout de même son parfum, ou tout du moins, elle s'imagina le reconnaître. Rangiku hésita quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Une feuille de papier pliée en deux tomba de l'enveloppe. Elle la déplia et lut :

_Ran-Chan,_

_J'aurais pu t'envoyer un e-mail, mais je sais que tu aimes bien voir mon écriture immonde._

_Je n'ose même pas te dire à quel point tu me manques, sûrement à cause de ma fichue fierté._

_J'ai l'impression d'écrire comme un vieux ! _

Rangiku sourit.

_Je te promets que je serais de retour dans une semaine et j'ai réussi à obtenir des places en plus pour le gala de « _Katen_ ». Si la coincée et Nemu veulent venir, elles pourront._

Là, elle éclata de rire, Gin et Nanao n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, non, ils avaient toujours été la coincée et…

« C'est une lettre de… lui ? demanda soudainement Nanao en essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule. C'est bien ce que je me disais, c'est une lettre de cet idiot. »

La coincée et l'idiot.

_Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai encore rendez-vous avec un de ces vieux lèche-bottes d'agents pour voir une autre gamine de seize ans se prendre pour une diva, je m'en passerais bien._

_Gin._

Rangiku laissa échapper un soupir, Nanao qui avait fini de lire marmonna quelque chose dans le genre « je ne suis pas une coincée ! »

Elle vit bien que son amie paraissait déçue, elle usa donc de son tact légendaire et lui proposa d'aller dîner.

« Et puis tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

-hm… oui c'est vrai ! »

Le dîner commença, seul le cliquetis des couverts résonnait dans la cuisine.

« J'ai quelque chose de génial à vous annoncer ! S'exclamèrent Rangiku et Nemu à l'unisson ce qui provoqua le rire de Nanao.

-Vas-y Nemu-Chan.

- Grimmjow Jaegerjaques m'a sou-

-Grimmy ? Le petit-ami d'Ichi ?

-Oui… Enfin, il m'entend souvent chanter quand je travaille et il dit toujours que je devrais être sur une scène et pas derrière un bar, alors l'autre soir il m'a fait monter sur scène, pour chanter. Dans la salle, il y avait Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, un des fondateurs de l'agence Love&Rose. Quand j'ai eu fini de chanter, il s'est approché de moi, il s'est présenté et il m'a donné rendez-vous.

- Waouw ! Lâcha Rangiku en se levant pour étreindre Nemu. Tu vas devenir une star !!!!

-pas tout de suite, tout de suite, Rangiku-San. Mais j'aimerais bien faire de la musique mon métier.

-Nemu tu vas être une star !! Continua de crier la blonde aux oreilles de sa pauvre amie.

-Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Rangiku… fit Nanao en mettant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Et toi c'était quoi ta nouvelle ?

-Moi ?

-Ou toi, à qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle…

-Méchante ! Shunsui m'a nommée une nouvelle rubrique qui fait une double page. Ça veut dire salaire plus élevé !

-Mais aussi plus de travail, ajouta Nanao.

-Pourquoi tu es si rabat-joie Nanao ?

-Je ne suis pas rabat-joie, je suis réaliste.

-C'est super Rangiku-san ! félicita Nemu pour éviter une sera sur quoi cette rubrique ?

-Merci Nemu-Chan, toi au moins tu es gentille ! »

Elle tira la langue à Nanao qui leva les yeux au ciel, consternée. La blonde reporta son attention sur Nemu.

« C'est pas vraiment nouveau, je reprends la rubrique d'une fille qui est partie. La rubrique des tendances mode.

-Oh ! Super ! »

Rangiku sourit à Nemu tandis que Nanao posait sa tarte aux poires sur la table. Les yeux azur rencontrèrent les indigos.

« Tu peux choisir de me croire ou pas mais je suis très contente pour toi Rangiku. »

Et elles se sourirent.

Autour d'un morceau de tartes, trois jeunes femmes étaient rassemblées. Elles célébraient de nouvelles opportunités, comme ça dans la joie, en toute amitié.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: Something in My Head**

**Résumé:**

**(A.U.) Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Le père de la première vint de décéder; la librairie de la deuxième prospère et la carrière de la troisième décolle.**

**Mais la vie leur réserve bien des surprises!****Au fil des disputes, des réconciliations, des histoires de coeur, venez découvrir la vie de ces trois amies... **

**Pairings: ShunNan, GinRan, NemuIkkaku ou IshiNemu... léger UkiUno (je ne peux pas faire sans xD) et peut-être GrimIchi.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo ^-^**

**Nda: Bonjour et désolée de l'attente U_U  
**

It's Now Time to say GoodBye appartient à la chanson Rainy days never stays (The Brilliant Green)

**Kuchikirukia: **Euh... non, je n'ai jamais lu les fictions de Jijisub... désolée si je te déçois ^^"

**Bonne lecture**

**Yuna**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 ****: ****It's now time to say goodbye**

_Tic Tac Tic Tac…_

Nanao était assise derrière son comptoir, dans sa librairie. Elle observait une de ses ex-camarades de lycée qui hésitait dans le rayon universitaire, section médecine.

La grande jeune femme se tourna vers la brune à lunettes.

« euh… Nanao-San. Voilà, la semaine prochaine j'effectuerai une opération, c'est rien de bien méchant, mais je trouve que mes livres n'approfondissent pas assez… Tu me conseillerais quoi ? »

Elle lui montra deux épais volumes, l'un gris comme sa chevelure désordonnée, l'autre blanc crème dont le titre était en doré.

« Le gris est plutôt destiné aux débutants, il explique un peu la même chose que le tien. L'autre est plus complet, à mon avis tu devrais prendre celui-là, conseilla Nanao. Oh ! Déjà ?!

-quoi ?

- Le camion de livraison est déjà là, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais pouvoir lire le nouvel Ukitake ! Merci et… deux, cinq… voilà ! A bientôt Isane. »

Nanao rangea les pièces de monnaie dans sa caisse avant de contourner le comptoir et d'accompagner Isane dehors. Elle salua le livreur qui l'aida à rentrer la livraison.

Ses parents lui manquaient, ils avaient dit qu'ils passeraient la voir bientôt. Bientôt ? Etrange, c'était le titre du nouveau livre d'Ukitake Juushiro !

Nanao serra le volume neuf contre elle, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter…

Le téléphone sonna, la tirant de ses rêveries, elle décrocha.

« De pages en voyages, bonjour.

-Nan' ! s'écria la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Rangiku ?s'enquit patiemment la brune en s'accoudant à son comptoir.

-J'ai oublié, hier soir, de te demander si tu voulais venir au gala de _Katen _? Gin a-

-obtenu des invitations en plus, je sais… Mouais pourquoi pas… Mais je suis sûre que l'idiot a une idée derrière la tête.

-Naneuh ! Tu vas pas recommencer ?! On ira faire les boutiques alors ! ajouta joyeusement la blonde.

-Rangiku ! Tu as déjà une cinquantaine de robes ! lui rappela son amie sur un ton exaspéré.

-Je n'en ai pas ''une cinquantaine'' j'en ai 69 ! Et c'est pour toi qu'on fera les boutiques.

-Oh…super, souffla Nanao avec ironie. Bon je te laisse, j'ai du rangement à faire.

-D'acc' ! A ce soir, vice-capitaine coincée !

-Rangiku ! protesta Nanao. »

Mais son interlocutrice avait raccroché. Qu'est-ce que sa vie serait ennuyeuse sans Rangiku !

La journée reprit son cours, plus tard elle quitta la librairie pour déjeuner avec Nemu. Son après-midi fut consacré à la lecture et de temps à autres aux clients qui venaient errer entre les hauts rayonnages de sa boutique.

Vers quinze heure trente la sonnerie du téléphone résonna désagréablement aux oreilles de la libraire.

« De pages en voyages, bonjour, annonça-t-elle flegmatiquement.

-bonsoir, service des urgences de l'hôpital de Seireitei. Vous êtes Ise Nanao ?

-Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est Nemu ?! Ou Rangiku ?!

-Non, restez calme je vous prie mademoiselle… C'est au sujet de vos parents, Haruna et Seikuiro Ise. Ils ont été victimes d'un accident de voiture. Votre mère est décédée… mes condoléances.

-Ma…maman… je… j'arrive… »

De douloureuses larmes brûlèrent ses joues d'albâtre.

Raccrochant, elle les essuya maladroitement et sortit en courant, renversant accidentellement une petite jeune fille brune.

« Désolée Rukia-San ! »

Des larmes glissèrent encore et encore sur ses joues pâles, lorsqu'elle grimpa sur sa vieille bicyclette blanche, lorsqu'elle l'attacha précautionneusement devant l'hôpital et lorsqu'on lui indiqua la chambre de son père. Il été là entouré de perfusion, un masque à oxygène le maintenait en vie. Il le souleva péniblement.

« Mon petit flocon ? C'est toi ?

-Oui, papa, c'est moi. »

Elle se précipita pour reposer le masque sur son visage fatigué et ridé de son père. Nanao tira une chaise pour s'assoir près de lui. Une des mains abimées par le temps, un peu rugueuses aussi, ôta une nouvelle fois le respirateur.

« Ta mère était fière de toi mon petit flocon.

-Où est-elle ?

-J'ai préféré que tu ne l'as vois pas dans l'état où elle se trouvait, chuchota-t-il difficilement.»

Il inspira une bouffée d'air grâce au masque et reprit :

« Elle était si belle à ton âge, elle a toujours été belle. Tu lui ressembles tellement Nanao. Mon petit flocon, tu as grandis si vite. J'aurais aimé te garder dans mes bras encore un peu… »

Des larmes, encore des larmes, dévalèrent les joues de la jeune femme. Les yeux brillants de son père se fermèrent un instant en écho avec les sanglots étouffés de Nanao.

« Ne pleurs pas, tu vas gâter ton beau visage… Je sais que c'est difficile mon petit flocon, mais tu n'es pas seule, jamais tu seras seule, je te le promets.

-Parce que tu seras toujours avec moi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, les bip incessants des machines devenaient de moins en moins fréquents. La respiration de Seikuiro Ise ralentissait de plus en plus, et beaucoup trop.

« Je t'aime mon petit flocon. »

Une larme, une seule, eut le droit de jouer entre les sillons que le temps avait creusé sur la peau de Seikuiro. Nanao comprit se qui se passait, elle appuya désespérément sur le bouton qui était censé alerter une infirmière.

Laquelle arriva suivit d'une personne qui devait être médecin. Une autre infirmière, qui s'avéra être Isane, la prit par les épaules et essaya de l'entraîna dehors.

Une poitrine soulevée par la force, des ordres, des cris, des larmes et un sourire…

« Pleurs pas… Haruna.»

Ce fut les trois derniers mots de Seikuiro Ise. Trois mots qui firent cesser l'agitation de sa fille et qui mirent un terme définitif à sa vie.

Isane profita de la stupéfaction de Nanao pour l'emmener hors de la chambre, où le médecin notait l'heure du décès sur un dossier.

Nanao se remit à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait verser devant une Isane qui, submergée par l'émotion de Nanao, se mit à pleurer elle aussi, c'est pourquoi elle quitta Nanao.

Des bruits de talons pressés résonnèrent à leurs tours dans le hall, une blonde appelait son amie ce qui lui valait des chut énervés de la part des infirmières.

Un médecin qui semblait plus calme que les autres s'avança vers elle.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais nous sommes dans un hôpital, donc je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir baisser d'un ton ou de quitter des lieux, sur le champ. »

Rangiku évalua la brune du regard, son sourire doux mais effrayant, ses yeux bleu nuit… Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle ne savait plus qui ni où elle l'avait vu.

« Euh… désolée docteur. Je cherche mon amie et personne n'a eut l'amabilité de m'indiquer où elle se trouvait… Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et bien nous allons arranger cela mademoiselle Matsumoto. Comment s'appelle votre amie ?

-Hein ?! Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?!

-Je suis peut-être médecin mais je ne crache pas sur les magazines comme « Katen ». Votre amie, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Ise Nanao. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du docteur à la lourde tresse.

« La jeune femme qui vient de perdre ses parents… la pauvre enfant, souffla-t-elle alors que son sourire se fanait. Suivez-moi »

Rangiku aperçut Nanao, seule, elle accéléra la cadence, doubla son guide et fondit sur son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Nanao hoqueta avant de s'accrocher à Rangiku comme si elle était perdue en mer et que la blonde faisait office de bouée.

« Je suis là Nanao, je suis là… fut l'unique chose que dit Rangiku.

-Nanao Ise, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, déclara doucement la brune en blouse blanche. Unohana Retsu, je suis médecin.

-Merci… »

Ce nom énervait Rangiku, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu cette femme quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où ! Nanao eut la même impression mais en moins forte, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû venir acheter un livre un jour… Ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler, l'épaule de Rangiku fut bientôt trempée. Ladite Rangiku priait pour que sa veste griffée aux C croisés résiste aux assauts salés des larmes de Nanao. Puis elle attrapa Nanao par les épaules.

«Nan', écoute-moi Nan' ! »

Mais Nanao n'écoutait pas.

« Nan' ! Nanao Ise ! S'exclama-t-elle ce qui eut pour effet de faire se calmer les sanglots de la brune. Nanao tu te souviens quand on était petite, un jour tu m'as demandée où étaient mes parents… tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que j'étais orpheline. Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir comment j'avais perdu mes parents ni s'ils m'avaient abandonnée. Oui ?

-Ou…oui, Rangiku je m'en souviens.

-Et puis plus tard, je t'ai tout dit. Comment c'était arrivé, le nombre de jours que j'ai passé à pleurer…

-Oui… tu as dit aussi que tu n'avais pas pu leur dire au revoir…

-C'est exact. Tes parents ont toujours été extrêmement gentils avec moi…

-Rangiku, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux !

-Je veux qu'ensemble, rien que toutes les deux, avant que ta famille ne vienne, leur dire au revoir. Ils sont décédés, et c'est notre seul chance de leur dire adieu, tranquillement. Mais sans pleurer. Je veux qu'ils partent en voyant que leur fille va bien. »

Nanao la regarda hébétée, Rangiku la tira par le poignet pour la faire entrer dans la chambre de son père. La blonde posa sa main sur celle, froide, de Seikuiro et se remit à parler :

« Merci Seikuiro Ise, d'avoir été là pour moi Rangiku Matsumoto même si je n'étais rien pour vous. Merci de m'avoir donné la chance de voir comment est un père. Merci d'avoir eut une fille aussi merveilleuse que Nanao. Merci et Au revoir.»

Nanao s'avança à son tour, déposa un baiser sur le front de son père et lui murmura quelque chose.

« Rangiku, je ne veux pas aller voir Maman…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Papa ne voulait pas que je la vois… il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Alors je voudrais, respecter cette volonté… C'est un peu comme sa dernière volonté, mais pas tout à fait…

-Je comprends… »

Nemu arriva plus tard, avec des plats à emporter qu'Ishida avait cuisinés pour elles. Puis, afflua la famille, la vraie, celle du sang qui est là pour nous soutenir. Ses oncles et tantes parlaient déjà des funérailles, les jeunes cousins faisaient les idiots, les autres s'apitoyaient sur le sort de Nanao, ce qui malgré tout faisait mal à la jeune femme.

Alors elle chercha du regard, sa famille de cœur qui plus loin terminait de dîner en constatant les dégâts que pouvaient faire des larmes sur un Chanel tout juste acheté.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: Something in My Head**

**Résumé:**

**(A.U.) Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Le père de la première vint de décéder; la librairie de la deuxième prospère et la carrière de la troisième décolle.**

**Mais la vie leur réserve bien des surprises!****Au fil des disputes, des réconciliations, des histoires de coeur, venez découvrir la vie de ces trois amies... **

**Pairings: ShunNan, GinRan, NemuIkkaku ou IshiNemu... léger UkiUno (je ne peux pas faire sans xD) et peut-être GrimIchi.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo ^-^ Sauf Amaru qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan  
**

**Nda: Ultra désolée pour l'attente U_U  
**

Black Coffee - Beautiful Words à Rie Fu

Paroles - Idem

J'ai réfléchi et je me sens incapable d'écrire des chansons donc les chansons de Nemu seront celles de Rie Fu...

**Bonne lecture**

**Yuna**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Black Coffee**

Mariko Ise prit en charge la suite des évènements à l'hôpital. Rangiku et Nemu obligèrent leur amie à rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Mais Nanao voulait rester encore un peu qu'elle rentrerait en bicyclette. Mariko, en bonne tante qui ne souhaite pas qu'une de ses nièces, dans son chagrin, ne passe sous un camion, l'obligea à partir et confia le salut du vélo à Isane.

Il était donc près de 23heures et Nanao venait enfin de sombrer dans le sommeil. Rangiku referma doucement la porte de la chambre et rejoignit la Kurotsuchi dans leur salon. Nemu écrivait frénétiquement sur un petit carnet qui avait dû appartenir à son père.

« Tu écris quoi ?demanda Rangiku en se laissant tomber sur le sofa à côté de la brune.

-Secret…Nanao dors ?

-Oui… Enfin ! »

Seuls les grattements du crayon à papier de Nemu gâchaient le parfait silence. Elle leva soudainement ledit crayon et regarda Rangiku puis après un moment d'hésitation elle déclara :

« Nous voilà toutes orphelines maintenant.

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois Nemu ?

-Je sais… c'est de famille sûrement… Un incendie, une explosion et un accident de voiture, fit-elle pensivement. Pas une seule cause naturelle.

-On change de sujet ? S'enquit Rangiku qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions.

-Oh excuse-moi… C'est de famille. »

Deux jours passèrent, moroses.

Nanao fut réveillée par des accords sur une guitare et la voix de Nemu.

«Black coffee in my throat, I know it stings just a little, but it keeps me calm  
Thinking of how I was trying to go against the stream  
But now I know somewhere I was wrong.

Oh excuse-moi Nanao je t'ai réveillée ! S'interrompit soudainement la brune.

-pas grave… fit l'autre avec une voix d'outretombe. »

Nanao Ise, 26 ans, ressemblait en ce moment à une vieille fille dans son épaisse robe de chambre d'un blanc passé, ses yeux rougis et gonflés assortis à un nez, coulant. La classe…

Elle renifla.

« C'était bien ce que tu chantais, ne te dérange pas pour moi… »

Nanao fit volte-face et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. La guitare se remit à produire une mélodie suivie par la jolie voix de Nemu. Nanao fondit en larmes devant son bol de café. La chanson continua, tantôt douce, tantôt rythmée mais toujours accompagnée par cette guitare, jusqu'aux derniers accords, Nanao se laissa aller.

Des applaudissements la firent sursauter, elle tendit l'oreille, une voix masculine avait succédé aux applaudissements.

« C'est très joli Nemu-san… Si vous venez enregistrer ce morceau, je pense que rajouter une batterie à l'accompagnement ne serais pas mal… Vous en avez d'autres ?

-Euh… non, c'est grave ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Jeudi, demain donc, venez à 10h30 au studio – voici l'adresse – Love sera là également. Si votre voix lui plaît alors on verra pour la suite, sinon… Mais n'ayez crainte, sinon vous serez stressée et vous gâcherez votre performance, ce qui serait dommage.

-Bien Rose-san. »

Rose ? De Love&Rose ? Nanao regarda alors le calendrier, au stylo rose, il était écrit en lettres capitales : « Rose »

La brune se leva à la hâte de sa chaise, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa salle de bain elle entendit Nemu proposer un café à Rose.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle ressortit, renonçant à s'attacher les cheveux, mais correctement habillée.

Nanao Ise, 26 ans, les faisait enfin. Elle se rendit à la cuisine où elle découvrit Rose sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée, son air aristocratique, buvant, avec la préciosité d'une reine, le restant de café du matin.

« Bonjour monsieur, veuillez m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai…

-Oui vous venez de perdre vos parents d'après Nemu-san, la coupa-t-il sans pour autant être désagréable.

-c'est exact…

-Mes sincères condoléances mademoiselle… ?

-Ise, Nanao Ise. Merci…

-Tu es jolie comme ça Nanao. Ce midi Rangiku t'emmènera déjeuner dehors, elle a pris son après-midi pour toi… fit Nemu en tentant un pauvre sourire.

-Tu ne nous accompagnes pas ? S'étonna Nanao.

-Ishida m'a invité à déjeuner. Si tu veux j'annule !

-Non, ça ira Nemu, c'est gentil de ta part mais profite de ce déjeuner et d'Ishida. »

De légères rougeurs montèrent aux joues de Nemu.

« Je serai là pour te soutenir pendant la cérémonie.

-Merci Nemu, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Nanao adressa un sourire conciliant aux deux autres occupants de la pièce et tourna les talons.

« Je descends à la librairie si tu as besoin de moi Nemu. »

Un peu plus tard c'est Ishida qui vint la chercher : le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise avec son bouquet de fleur. Ses lunettes lui étaient d'une grande aide pour gâcher ses yeux et ainsi, ses impressions.

« Tu es prête Nemu ?

-Je prends mon sac, mon manteau et… Oui. »

Ishida Uryu était le plus vieil ami de Nemu. Ils avaient commencé leurs études de médecine ensemble, mais à la mort de Mayuri, Nemu les avait abandonnées. Malgré ça Uryu avait tout fait pour qu'ils continuent à se voir.

Surtout que lorsque Nanao n'était pas là, il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de lui faire à manger correctement, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Ils avaient d'autres points communs comme l'énergie que mettaient leurs pères à les éloigner des autres. La perte de leurs mères lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Nemu ne mit pas longtemps à récupérer ses affaires et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour le déjeuner.

En bas, Nanao finissait son livre. L'histoire finissait mal pour une fois, car d'ordinaire les romans d'Ukitake Juushiro avaient des dénouements heureux.

Elle essuyait ses larmes pour les empêcher de tomber sur les pages crème du livre. Elle le referma en prenant une grande inspiration.

_Ting…_

La cloche de l'entrée venait de s'actionner, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Rangiku. Cette-ci lui sauta au cou en la voyant pleurer.

« Nan-Chan…

-Rangiku, c'est à cause du livre que je viens de lire que je pleurs… Tu pourrais me laisser respirer ? »

Rangiku desserra son étreinte.

« Maintenant je crois que j'ai eu assez de câlins pour ma vie entière.

-Tu en auras d'autres je pense, lui répondit Rangiku en la libérant. Allons déjeuner ! Gin m'a fait découvrir un petit resto' super sympa !

-Il te manque ?

-Et tu as vu, entre Nemu et Ishida ça avance bien !»

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Deux jeunes filles entrèrent : la première avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon haut et de grands yeux bruns, l'autre paraissait plus jeune à cause de sa taille. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige et des yeux d'un bleu turquoise plus pur que les pierres de ses boucles d'oreilles.

La première sourit et commença :

« Bonjour Nanao-San ! Est-ce que « Bientôt » est arrivé ?

-Bonjour Hinamori-san… Oui, oui il est arrivé.

-Dans ce cas, je v-

-Attends Hina-Chan, je crois que Nanao-San allait sortir. L'interrompit l'autre.

-C'est exact Amaru-San… Mais ce n'est pas grave, comme vous êtes des habituées, Rangiku peut bien attendre.»

Cette dernière acquiesça en laissant errer son regard sur les étagères surchargées d'ouvrages de toutes tailles. Nanao sortit un livre d'un tiroir derrière son comptoir pour le mettre dans un sac pendant qu'Hinamori déposait de l'argent sur ledit comptoir.

Du café… Nanao en était à sa troisième tasse depuis que la cérémonie avait eu lieu et sans compter les deux tasses du midi.

Elle était seule dans la maison désormais vide de ses parents, la maison de son enfance. Elle avait devant elle de vieux albums photos, sa mère était en kimono de cérémonie tenant une bougie entre ses mains couvertes par celles de Seikuiro. Ils souriaient, ils venaient de se marier…

« Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup. Fit une voix par-dessus son épaule. »

Nanao avala trop vite une gorgée de café et se brûla la gorge.

_« Pleurs pas… Haruna.»_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: Something in My Head**

**Résumé:**

**(A.U.) Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Le père de la première vint de décéder; la librairie de la deuxième prospère et la carrière de la troisième décolle.**

**Mais la vie leur réserve bien des surprises!****Au fil des disputes, des réconciliations, des histoires de coeur, venez découvrir la vie de ces trois amies... **

**Pairings: ShunNan, GinRan, IshiNemu... léger UkiUno (je ne peux pas faire sans xD) et peut-être GrimIchi.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo ^-^ Sauf Amaru qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan  
**

**Nda: Sorry pour l'attente..  
**

2 Hearts - Kylie Minogue.

**Bonne lecture**

**Yuna**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : 2 Hearts**

Les funérailles avaient eu lieu le mercredi après-midi, un petit cortège de gens en vêtements sombres s'était rassemblé dans le crématorium non loin d'un petit village de campagne. Ce village réveillant en Nanao une multitude de souvenirs, cela la rendait tellement nostalgique ! A ses côtés il y avait toujours Rangiku et Mariko, Nemu aussi bien que la jeune Kurotsuchi semblait gênée, à cause du décès de son père peut-être.  
Mais tout cela était fini à présent.  
Nanao s'abrutissait devant la télévision, sous le regard moqueur de Gin qui c'était déjà bien moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était brûlée la gorge, tandis que Nemu et Rangiku se préparait pour le gala. Un couple marchait sur une plage quand Rangiku surgit devant l'écran vêtue d'une charmante robe de soirée noire outrageusement décolletée.

« Allez ! Hop ! A ton tour !  
-Non... je ne veux pas venir...  
-Oh Nan' ! S'il-te-plait ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici à regarder des films à l'eau de rose vaseux quand même !  
-Si.  
-Oh là là ! Gin aide moi au lieu de rire !  
-Allez Vice-Capitaine des Coincés, viens avec nous on va bien s'amuser, tenta-t-il en tendant sa main vers Nanao.  
-Non, Idiot.  
-Allez, la coincée ! Viens sinon tu vas faire pleurer Ran-Chan...  
-M'en fiche.  
-Tant pis, au faite à la fin la fille meurt, ajouta Gin en désignant l'écran de télévision derrière lui. »

Nanao le regarda sans comprendre, ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes.

« Bon, puisqu'il a gâché la fin de mon film... je viens. »

Elle se leva, arracha des mains la robe que tenait Rangiku pour partir dans sa chambre. Gin éteignit la TV, Rangiku se tourna vers lui.

« Comment tu connais la fin ?  
-J'la connais pas.  
-mais alors...  
-Elle est crédule. »

Rangiku l'observa avant de lui sauter au cou. Gin fut surpris.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... Et tu sais Nanao a été très touchée que tu viennes pour ses parents. »

Gin ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre alors il embrassa Rangiku qui lui rendit bien jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge très peu discret les interrompe. Nanao leva les yeux au ciel quand Gin la compara à une grand-mère prude et Rangiku éclata de rire, ce qui attira Nemu. 

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense salle où se déroulait le gala en l'honneur des 25 ans de Katen. Nanao fut finalement heureuse d'avoir été tirée de son canapé.  
Une estrade se dressait en face d'eux et de la mer de tables rondes. Des nappes roses les recouvraient, le décor était très floral, nota Nanao. Sur chaque table, se dressait une fleur contenant les noms de ses occupants. Les tables les plus éloignées semblaient réservées aux journalistes venus pour couvrir l'événement, ensuite venaient celles de la jet-set, des célébrités et autres... mêlées à celles de personnel de Katen – pigistes, photographes,...- et enfin la table de Kyoraku Shunsui qui était la seule table de huit de la salle. Leur table s'avéra être assez proche de la table principale, ce qui étonna Nanao, ils restèrent debout à observer les nouveaux arrivants tandis que des serveurs distribuaient le cocktail de bienvenue. Nanao voulut refuser poliment mais Gin intervint :

« Allez vice-capitaine des coincés, prends en un !  
-Non.  
-Tu en prends un... commença Gin en lui collant un verre dans les mains. Oh ! Tiens voilà le capitaine des coincés !  
-Gin ! Souffla Rangiku mi-affolée, mi-amusée. »

Le capitaine des coincés était grand, brun et accompagné d'une petite et menue jeune femme brune qui ressemblait fortement à la jeune fille que Nanao avait renversé en sortant de sa librairie quelques jours plus tôt.

« Bonsoir Ichimaru, fit le brun sur un ton froid. Vous êtes là également,Matsumoto...  
-Salut Kuchiki-kun ! Chantonna Gin en souriant plus que jamais »

Le sourcil droit de Kuchiki se haussa de 6 millimètres, sa brune accompagnatrice tourna ses yeux bleu-violet vers Rangiku.

« J'espère que nous partagerons une nouvelle fois la même table, Rangiku-San, il y a cinq ans je me suis beaucoup amusée en votre compagnie.  
-moi aussi Hisana-Dono, j'aurais aimé, mais nous sommes séparées cette année. Par contre vous êtes à la table de Shunsui. »

Hisana baissa les yeux, légèrement déçue, puis elle s'intéressa à Nemu et Nanao.

« Bonsoir, je suis Kuchiki Hisana. Vous êtes des amies de Rangiku-San ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Oui, Ise Nanao, enchantée.  
-Kurotsuchi Nemu, très heu-  
-Ichiiiiii ! s'écria brusquement Rangiku pour aller se pendre au cou d'un rouquin.  
-Euh... salut Rangiku-san, baragouina-t-il, l'air embarassé.  
-Pas touche, menaça un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique en décollant Rangiku du rouquin. Oh ! J'savais pas qu'tu v'nais Nemu.  
-c'est une surprise pour moi aussi Grimmjow.  
-Rangiku-Chan ! C'est toi qui nous as amené ces deux charmantes créatures ?S'exclama soudain une voix enjouée.»

Une peau bronzée, des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et noués en catogan, des yeux gris légèrement tombant et cette chemise rose à fleurs déboutonnée en haut : Kyoraku Shunsui venait de faire son entrée.  
Il sourit à Nanao qui le regardait plus parce qu'elle le trouvait ridicule que pour autre chose.

« Kyoraku Shunsui, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle...  
-Bon...bonsoir, Ise Nanao... »

Nanao regarda Shunsui lui faire un baisemain avec un sourire forcé qui donnait à Gin une folle envie de faire un commentaire qui mettrait en rogne la brune.

« Bon... c'est bien silencieux ici... remarqua Shunsui lorsqu'il eut finit de dire bonsoir au petite groupe. Oh ! Regardez qui nous arrive ! Juu-Chan ! »

Shunsui agita son bras vers un homme possédant de longs cheveux blancs. 'Juu-Chan' s'avança vers eux, ses yeux verts emplis de bienveillance et...

« Kami-Sama ! C'est Ukitake Juushiro... déclara Nanao. Kami-Sama, Kami-Sama, Kami-Sama, c'est bien lui !  
-Fan ? interrogea Shunsui pendant que Nanao s'éventait en répétant Kami-Sama.  
-Et pas qu'un peu... lâcha Rangiku. T'es contente d'être venue maintenant ?  
-Bien sur ! Tu le savais Ran ? »

Rangiku hocha la tête, la brune l'étreignit. Il fallut l'aide de Gin et de Nemu pour sauver Rangiku.  
Ensuite, Shunsui prit la main de Nanao.

« Juu-Chan, je te présente Nanao Ise.  
-Enchanté, répondit Juushiro avec un grand sourire.  
-Kami-Sama...  
-Traduction : Bonsoir, Ise Nanao. Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance et vous êtes mon idole... Oh et moi c'est Matsumoto Rangiku.  
-Autant de choses en si peu de mots ! Je me rappelle de vous Matsumoto-San.  
-Mais dis-moi, Juu-Chan, où as-tu planqué ma Retsu-Chan ?  
-De un, ce n'est pas la tienne et...  
-De deux, je suis là.»

Shunsui avala sa salive, recula de deux pas et serra le poignet de Nanao. Une femme brune qui devait faire au moins vingt centimètres de moins que Juushiro apparut à côté de ce dernier. Elle sourit aux personnes présentes avant de glisser son bras autour de celui de Juushiro.

« Ukitake Retsu, l'épouse de Juu-Chan.  
-Mais oui ! C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quand vous m'avez parlé à l'hôpital !  
-Très juste Matsumoto-San. Mais pour une raison pratique j'utilise mon nom de jeune fille lorsque je me présente aux patients.  
-M'man ! P'pa ! Pourquoi vous partez quand on a le dos tourné ? »

Deux voix avaient parlé, ensemble. Un garçon aux cheveux de neiges ébouriffés et en miroir de ses yeux turquoise, Amaru.

« Coucou Nanao-San !  
-Kami-Sama... Amaru-San, Ukitake-San est ton père ?  
-Parfaitement !  
-ça règle pas le problème Ama-Chan ! Arrêtez de partir quand on a le dos tourné ! Pesta son frère.  
-héhé... Désolé Toshiro... fit Juushiro avec un air gêné.  
-Tu as eu peur Toshiro ? S'enquit sa mère, une pointe de malice dans les yeux. Et toi Amaru ?  
-Non. »

Elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils et prit sa fille par les épaules. Toshiro fronça les sourcils et Amaru fit de même...

« Voici Amaru et Toshiro. Ils sont jumeaux, et Juushiro dit que leurs deux cœurs ressentent toujours la même chose en même temps, charmant n'est-ce pas ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: Yuna-Hanae (anciennement Yuna Asakura)  
**

**Titre: Something in My Head**

**Résumé:**

**(A.U.) Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Le père de la première vint de décéder; la librairie de la deuxième prospère et la carrière de la troisième décolle.**

**Mais la vie leur réserve bien des surprises!****Au fil des disputes, des réconciliations, des histoires de coeur, venez découvrir la vie de ces trois amies... **

**Pairings: ShunNan, GinRan, IshiNemu... Mention de ByaHisa, d'UkiUno et de GrimIchi.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo ^-^ Sauf Amaru qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan  
**

**Nda: I'll Be Back est une chanson de Thyme qui ne m'appartient pas.  
**

**Bonne lecture**

**Yuna**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : I'll Be Back**

Une fois l'apéritif achevé chacun rejoignit sa table au grand désespoir de Shunsui qui aurait apprécié rester avec Nanao un peu plus longtemps.

_Table de Rangiku~_

A table, dès l'entrée, Gin commença à ennuyer Nanao dont les réponses ne variaient pas beaucoup.

«Nanao va encore briser un cœur !dit-il en prenant un air triste.

-Tais-toi espèce d'idiot… »

Lorsqu'on leur apporta le plat de résistance il lui lança :

« Hé ! M'dame la coincé, ton p'tit ami nous r'gardes !

-Espèce d'idiot, tais-toi et mange.

-Oui M'man ! Pourquoi on mange pas avec P'pa ? »

Elle lui répondit par un regard frigide mais jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la table derrière elle de là où Shunsui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Rougissante, elle replongea dans son assiette pendant que Rangiku empêchait Gin de parler d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« Oh, oh ! Ton f'tur époux arrive…remarqua Grimmjow qui s'était pris au jeu.

-Et c'tait ma réplique !protesta Gin.

.Gin.

-Oh Kami-Sama! Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Ran-Chan j'suis bouleversé ! »

Nanao lui lança sa serviette au visage ainsi qu'un regard assassin.

« Alors, le repas vous convient ? demanda Shunsui en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Nanao.

-Pas mauvais… fit Grimmjow en posant son bras sur le dossier du siège d'Ichigo. Mais j'ai envie de fraise…

-Grim ! Bafouilla Ichigo en rougissant.

-Et Nanao-Chan, qu'en penses-tu ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle. »

Nanao eut un coup de chaud, elle inspira une bouffée de son parfum presque trop entêtant.

« C'était très bon, balbutia-t-elle.

-Parfait ! »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna à sa table la laissant pantoise et vermeille.

_Table de Shunsui~_

A table, dès l'entrée, la conversation initialement axée sur l'absence de Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni au gala dériva rapidement vers les souvenirs de Shunsui et Juushiro, et en particulier sur le coup de foudre entre Juushiro et Retsu, au plus grand bonheur d'Amaru qui adorait les histoires que son père lui racontait contrairement à Toshiro qui s'ennuyait ferme.

« J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu ses yeux. Ils brillaient comme des joyaux mais étaient sombres comme la nuit. Puis il y a eu ce sourire si doux et cette voix qui me donnait, et qui me donne toujours, des frissons. Ma poitrine me semblait plus légère et, en même temps, j'avais un drôle de poids sur le cœur. Dès que j'ai croisé le regard de Retsu je suis tombé amoureux… »

Amaru était comme hypnotisée, tout comme Hisana qui essuyait ses yeux à cause de l'émotion. Retsu souriait à Juushiro. Des applaudissements sarcastiques retentirent, tous se tournèrent vers l'homme aux lunettes assis entre Retsu et Byakuya.

« C'est touchant… Tu devrais écrire un livre là-dessus, conseilla-t-il avec un sourire faux qui fit grimacer les deux adolescents présents.

-Nous avons déjà commencé, Sōsuke, déclara Retsu le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Sosuke Aizen se tut devant le sourire effroyablement effrayant de Retsu.

Au plat de résistance, c'était Hisana qui s'enthousiasmait alors que Shunsui fixait la nuque de Nanao.

« Byakuya-Sama a obligé ces filles à me présenter des excuses ensuite il m'a aidé à ramasser mes affaires. J'étais tellement omnibulée par le fait que le beau, charismatique et populaire Byakuya Kuchiki-Sama me sois venu en aide que je me suis évanouie lorsqu'il m'a dit à bientôt !

-Trop mignon !piailla Amaru en voyant de minuscules rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de Byakuya.

-Je reviens… »

Shunsui se leva et partit en direction de la table où se trouvait Nanao.

« Juushiro, je crois que Yadomaru-San a été remplacée…glissa Retsu à son époux.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour lui, fit Juushiro après réflexion.

-C'est vrai, lorsque Lisa nous a quitté, Shunsui n'a plus été lui-même, déclara Sōsuke.

-Productif mais moins créatif, ajouta Byakuya. »

Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent tous en même temps. Toshiro échangea un regard perplexe avec sa sœur et Hisana. Shunsui revint et s'installe à sa place pinçant la joue d'Amaru au passage. Une demi-heure plus tard, le dessert fut servi.

Les convives savourèrent le parfait au chocolat et ses fruits rouges, certains en redemandèrent même une part, sans réel succès. Nanao avait vidé pratiquement à elle seule la moitié de la bouteille de vin depuis que Shunsui l'avait embrassé.

« Nanao, faudrait p't'être qu'tu calme sur la bouteille, intervint Gin en lui prenant la dite bouteille des mains. »

Nanao voulut répliquer et lui reprendre mais la voix de Shunsui résonna dans la salle entière.

« Bon est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce repas, surtout vous charmante demoiselle et vous aussi. Retsu-Chan, je sais que tu ne veux pas rendre Juu-Chan jaloux alors on reparlera en privé.»

Il fit un clin d'œil à la brune, Juushiro fronça les sourcils ce qui déclencha les rires de certaines personnes. Shunsui reporta son attention sur son micro.

« Il y a 25 ans, quand j'ai décidé de quitter l'entreprise familiale, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire. Mais j'ai recroisé par hasard mon vieux sensei Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni – qui malheureusement ne peut pas assister à cette joyeuse réunion – il prenait son thé avec une jolie brune à lunettes, Lisa Yadomaru. Comme vous le savez à l'origine _Katen_ était son projet, c'était un ancien mannequin, je les ai tout de suite aimés elle et son projet. _Katen_ est devenu une réalité, en à peine cinq ans ce journal est devenu un équivalent de _Vogue. _Pour les vingt ans de _Katen_, Lisa vous avait promis qu'elle serait de retour pour les vingt cinq ans du journal. »

Shunsui marqua une pose. Son silence se propagea dans la salle entière et le moindre bruit de couverts qui s'entrechoquent résonnaient comme des hurlements.

« Tristement, il y a maintenant deux longues, trop longues années, Lisa a perdu la vie. Souvenez-vous le journal été plongé dans une de phase noir, tout le monde croyait qu'il allait fermer mais un matin Juu-Chan et Retsu-Chan sont venus me voir. Juu-Chan m'a convaincu de reprendre _Katen_ en main et Retsu-Chan m'a obligé à me reprendre en main tout court. Maintenant, _Katen_ a remonté la pente et moi aussi pour Lisa. Elle était drôle, nous avions l'air d'un vieux couple. Pour les vingt cinq ans de _Katen_, nous avons préparés un documentaire qui retrace la vie de Lisa… Alors bon visionnage. »

Il descendit de l'estrade la tête baissée, Rangiku semblait tout aussi affectée. Les lumières diminuèrent. Une image d'une petite fille brune aux yeux turquoise portant des lunettes rouges apparut sur le mur derrière l'estrade et commença le film d'une vie trop vite terminée.

Quand les lampes se rallumèrent, Hisana sanglotait et de nombreuses personnes avaient les yeux brillants de tristesse. Shunsui remonta sur l'estrade, s'éclaircit la voix et déclara

« A présent comme la danse était l'une des passions secrètes de Lisa-Chan… Nous allons danser ! Nanao-Chan, tu danses avec moi ? »

Toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur elle et elle se sentit obligée d'accepter. Des journalistes chuchotaient entre eux ne pouvant que noter la ressemblance entre Nanao et Lisa, lorsqu'elle hocha la tête.

La jeune femme sembla mal à l'aise lorsque Shunsui glissa sa main autour de sa taille. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et une valse débuta. Nanao eut l'air intriguée par la musique et Shunsui le remarqua car il lui dit :

« Je sais… Lisa-Chan ne fait pas du tout valse et pourtant c'était l'une de ses danses préférées avec le Tango. Je l'emmenais danser parfois… Tu danses bien Nanao-Chan.

-Merci…Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Gin les deux pouces levés vers elle avec un de ses sourires narquois dont il avait le secret. Nanao reporta alors son attention sur Shunsui alors que derrière elle Gin prenait la poudre d'escampette en compagnie de Rangiku, Grimmjow, Ichigo et Nemu. La blonde s'arrêta, un peu éméchée mais encore assez lucide pour s'inquiéter pour Nanao.

« Gin ! Et Nanao, elle rentrera comment ?

-Shunsui va s'en occuper Ran-Chan !

-Oui mais… »

Gin la fit taire en l'embrassant puis il la lâcha et ils se remirent en route.

La soirée avançait et de nombreux photographes et journalistes profitaient de l'événement afin d'avoir des interviews des people présents. Une journaliste possédant des cheveux violets ainsi que des yeux assortis et un sourire carnassier s'avança vers le couple Ukitake qui bavardait tranquillement. Cirucci Thunderwitch était connue pour être une journaliste acerbe qui serait capable de vendre sa mère si cela pouvait lui apporter une information juteuse et accessoirement la une d'_Arrogante. _Juushiro la vit arriver et murmura quelque chose à Retsu, celle-ci hocha la tête et commença à s'écarter de son mari.

Cirucci fronça les sourcils et se hâta lui barrant la route. Retsu s'arrêta d'un coup et toisa, intriguée, la journaliste.

« Je souhaiterais passer Mademoiselle Thunderwitch.

-Et moi je souhaiterais vous parler, ainsi qu'à votre époux, Madame Unohana, répliqua Cirucci.

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, répliqua Retsu.

-Oh mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne veux pas fouiller dans votre famille. Je voudrais savoir qui est cette jeune femme ? »

Retsu ne répondit pas, cherchant des yeux ses enfants, ou bien quelqu'un capable de lui offrir une diversion. Shunsui n'avait lâché Nanao depuis la première que pour faire une ou deux poses arrosées en sa compagnie. Nanao commença à avoir la tête qui tournait et quémanda une pose à son cavalier.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« Nanao-Chan qui t'as appris à danser ?

-Mon père…

-C'est un très bon professeur alors… Tu me le présenteras un jour ? »

Nanao le regarda hébétée puis elle se leva et se dirigea en courant à moitié vers la sortie. Shunsui voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais trop de monde le regardait à commencer par Retsu. L'homme la rejoignit, lui glissa deux-trois mots à l'oreille.

«Très bien.

- Je compte sur vous deux, Retsu-Chan.

-D'accord. »

Cirucci assista à l'échange sans comprendre. Shunsui partit, elle s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque Retsu la retint par le bras, un énigmatique sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Vous souhaitiez parler, alors parlons.»

Cirucci l'affronta du regard et perdit Shunsui de vue.

Nanao marchait à présent seule dans les rues plongées dans la pénombre. Le froid était saisissant, le souffle de Nanao formait de petits nuages qui disparaissaient ensuite dans la nuit qu'éclairait à grand peine de vieux réverbères. Elle serra nerveusement son manteau autour d'elle, ses mains étaient engourdies par le froid. Un flocon de neige tomba sur son nez.

_« Oh ! Tu as les mains gelées mon petit flocon… Viens là que je te les réchauffe !»_

Le visage de son père apparut devant elle, et des larmes amères jaillirent de ses yeux. Accaparée par ses larmes, elle n'entendit pas le crissement des pneus d'une voiture tout près d'elle, ni la porte qui claque. Quelque chose recouvrit ses épaules, elle leva la tête vers le visage préoccupé l'homme qui arrangeait le manteau sur ses épaules.

« Kyoraku-San ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Nanao-Chan ? »

Shunsui essuya les larmes de la jeune femme avec son pouce. Elle secoua la tête. Déjà, un fin tapis de neige recouvrait le sol.

_« Mon petit flocon ! Viens voir il a neigé cette nuit ! »_

Un sanglot éclata dans la nuit, Nanao se cala dans les bras accueillants de Shunsui, ses mains froides s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et sa voix résonna, rauque et à moitié étouffée dans l'étreinte :

« Mes parents sont décédés cette semaine… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: Yuna-Hanae (anciennement Yuna Asakura)  
**

**Titre: Something in My Head**

**Résumé:**

**(A.U.) Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Le père de la première vint de décéder; la librairie de la deuxième prospère et la carrière de la troisième décolle.**

**Mais la vie leur réserve bien des surprises!****Au fil des disputes, des réconciliations, des histoires de coeur, venez découvrir la vie de ces trois amies... **

**Pairings: ShunNan, GinRan, IshiNemu... Mention de ByaHisa, d'UkiUno et de GrimIchi.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo ^-^ Sauf Amaru qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan**

**Don't Worry - Rie Fu  
**

**Nda:Désolée du retard !**

**Yuna**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Don't Worry  
**

La nuit avait été rock'n'roll pour Rangiku et la petite bande, Nemu avait réussi à rentrer chez elles dans l'appartement au dessus de la librairie, mais elle – Rangiku – avait préféré rester avec Gin, surtout parce que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter…

En ouvrant les yeux, elle sentait encore la douce chaleur de Gin sur elle. Sa main effleura la place vide et pas tout à fait froide à côté d'elle. Un sentiment de vide s'installa dans son cœur.

« Gin, où es-tu parti encore ? »

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il passait une partie de son temps loin d'elle, lorsqu'il partait, jamais il ne la prévenait… Rangiku avait pris l'habitude de ses allers et retours malgré le mal que ça lui faisait de se lever le matin, seule dans son lit. Elle trouva la chemise de Gin au pied du lit, enfouit son visage dedans avant de la passer. Elle sourit en voyant le soleil dehors et la neige qui brillait comme si une pluie de diamant recouvrait les rues et les toits.

Elle frissonna et se prit les pieds dans son soutien-gorge qui gisait par terre. La chaîne Hifi – en mode radio – débitait les informations du jour, Rangiku traversa le salon et changea de station. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine effleurant au passage le visage de Gin sur une photographie. Le grille-pain semblait ne pas vouloir fonctionner, elle commença à s'énerver contre l'appareil le secouant comme si elle avait été une petite fille qui jouait avec un hochet.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Les cheveux argentés de Gin étaient parsemés de flocon de neige. Rangiku le regarda en agitant toujours le grille-pain.

« Oh, t'es d'jà levée Ran-Chan… remarqua-t-il avec un air ennuyé.

-ça fait toujours plaisir… Tu aurais préféré que je sois endormie pour que tu t'en ailles sans que je ne te voie ?demanda la jeune femme légèrement irritée en reposant le grille-pain violemment sur le plan de travail.

-Non… Arrête de martyriser mon grille-pain, Ran-Chan. »

Il sortit un croissant du sac de papier blanc qu'il tenait à la main et le lui tendit. Puis il déposa le sachet près du grille-pain qui rendait doucement l'âme.

« J'étais sorti t'ach'té des croissants. Mais j'voulais t'les apporter au lit… et ça aussi.»

Il farfouilla dans la poche de son jean alors que Rangiku perplexe mangeait doucement son croissant.

Gin s'approcha d'elle, une main cachée derrière son dos avec l'autre il enleva les morceaux de croissant sur la joue de Rangiku.

« Ran-Chan, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, j'suis toujours parti sans rien te dire… Et je sais qu' ça a dû t'faire mal. Mais t'es toujours restée ma Ran-Chan. Même les gens ont pas pu nous séparer. Alors Ran-Chan, ça t'dirait d'être ma Ran-Chan à vie ? »

Le croissant tomba sur le sol immaculé de la cuisine, Rangiku sauta au coup de Gin l'embrassant le plus amoureusement possible.

« J' suppose qu'ça veut dire oui. Réussit à articuler Gin entre les assauts de Rangiku.

-Bien sur ! »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois alors qu'il glissait un simple anneau en or blanc serti d'un diamant à l'annulaire gauche de Rangiku.

« Tu n'as pas refait le lit j'espère ? S'enquit Gin avec un sourire.

-Non.

-Alors viens je t'emmène voir à quoi ressemblera ta nuit de noces. »

Rangiku éclata de rire tout en suivant son futur époux jusqu'à la chambre… Ce jour-là, les voisins qui avaient décidés de faire la grasse matinée ne purent pas.

« Une part de tarte aux pommes s'il vous plait. Elle est excitée comme une puce, l'appartement est un foutoir pas possible… Nemu partage son temps à composer et à sortir avec Uryu et elle l'appelle toujours son meilleur ami…

-Le mariage est dans un mois, mais elle n'a toujours pas choisi sa robe de mariée ? »

Oui, plusieurs mois avaient passés, les premières neiges de Novembre avaient laissés leur place au vent froid et au gèle de Janvier. Nanao Ise finissait de déjeuner avec son amie, et ancienne camarade de Lycée, Isane Kotetsu.

« Non, elle veut être sûre de rentrer dedans pour le jour J. Mais à ce train-là, elle ira se marier quand Nemu et Uryu auront des enfants qui m'appelleront Nanao la vieille fille, déclara âprement la brune en jouant avec sa petite cuiller.

-Oh … et c'était quoi le bouquet de fleurs que tu as lancé dans la librairie lorsque je suis venue te chercher ?

-Le bou- ? Ah, ça. Rien. Absolument rien. Décréta Nanao en plantant sa cuiller dans sa tarte aux pommes.

-Il était beau pourtant, Nanao… fit Isane.

-Ah bon, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Qui te l'a envoyé ? S'enquit Isane en reposant sa cuiller à côté de sa mousse au chocolat.

-Un homme, enfin quelqu'un que je connais… pas vraiment. »

Isane baissa les yeux vers son assiette avec perplexité. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux gris-violacé elle vit derrière la vitre du restaurant où elle déjeunait un homme portant une chemise à fleurs roses sous une veste noire lui faisait de grands signes.

Elle fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse se retourner Nanao.

« hum… Nanao, regarde. »

La brune tourna la tête, fit une drôle de grimace et se reconcentra sur son dessert.

« C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ce bouquet ? Risqua Isane.

-Oui. Et le bouquet de ce midi était le deuxième de la journée.

-Il me dit quelque chose en plus… Ah oui ! Il est venu voir Unohana-San un jour. Ils avaient l'air proches…

-Normal, le mari d'Unohana-san est le meilleur ami de Kyoraku.

-Oh, mais c'est Kyoraku Shunsui, celui avec lequel Rangiku-san travaille ?

-Oui. »

Nanao héla un serveur afin qu'il leur apporte l'addition. Le jeune homme revint un peu plus tard en souriant, confiant et sûr de lui.

« Quelqu'un a déjà payé pour vous mesdemoiselles, annonça-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr ? interrogea Isane un peu gênée.

-Oui, il a également dis que deux jolies jeunes femmes comme vous n'avaient pas à payer et il m'a remis ceci pour Ise Nanao. »

Il remit une enveloppe à la brune. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et soupira en découvrant son contenu. Elle la fourra rageusement dans son sac, se leva pour quitter le restaurant suivie par Isane.

« Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça ? grognait Nanao alors qu'elle et Isane entraient dans une boutique. Oh ! »

Elle s'était brusquement arrêtée devant un rayonnage. Des boîtes de CD le remplissaient, Isane comprit immédiatement ce qui avait attiré l'œil de Nanao. Sur l'une des pochettes d'album, il y avait Nemu. L'argentée pris l'objet entre ses mains et le tourna, le single s'appelait Don't Worry et contenait trois titres : Don't Worry, Beautiful Words et Something in My Head.

Nemu sortait du studio Love&Rose. Elle frissonna, les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes pour elle.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant elle, un brun à lunettes lui sourit.

« C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher Uryu, fit Nemu en s'attachant.

-C'est rien, Nemu. Tu veux aller manger un morceau ?

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim… »

La route décrivit une courbe, le regard de Nemu errait distraitement au dehors alors que celui d'Uryu restait fixé sur la route verglacée. Il se gara soudainement, coupa le moteur et fixa Nemu.

« Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Rose-San dit que c'est normal pour un premier single d'une fille inconnue…

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas Nemu, si Rose-San le dit et puis… »

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en ressortir un objet carré qu'il exhiba devant les yeux de Nemu avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Moi, je l'ai acheté ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur: Yuna-Hanae (anciennement Yuna Asakura)  
**

**Titre: Something in My Head**

**Résumé:**

**(A.U.) Elles sont trois, colocataires et amies.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise et Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Le père de la première vint de décéder; la librairie de la deuxième prospère et la carrière de la troisième décolle.**

**Mais la vie leur réserve bien des surprises!****Au fil des disputes, des réconciliations, des histoires de cœur, venez découvrir la vie de ces trois amies... **

**Pairings: ShunNan, GinRan, IshiNemu... Mention de ByaHisa, d'UkiUno et de GrimIchi.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo ^-^ Sauf Amaru qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan et Asa qui appartient à Aa-Chan !  
**

**Kiroro - BestFriend  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : BestFriend**

Dans la semaine qui suivit, les choses changèrent pour Nemu lorsque les gens se rendirent compte que Rukia Kuchiki et Masaki Kurosaki, deux artistes plutôt connues dans le monde de la musique , se joignaient à Nemu dans Don't Worry.

Lorsque cette fois-ci, elle sortit de sa maison de disque, un petit groupe d'adolescentes l'attendait.

Ce jour-là, Nemu signa son premier autographe à une petite fille nommée Yachiru. Uryu l'attendait un peu plus loin dans sa voiture, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui en saluant ses toutes premières fans.

« Uryu, pourquoi va-t-on par là ?

-J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant pour fêter ton succès.

-Oh ! Uryu ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, il rougit.

« Désolée, Uryu… s'excusa-t-elle en voyant qu'il avait fait un écart sur la route.»

A librairie de Nanao, il régnait un chaos digne de l'apocalypse. Entre les nouveautés qui venaient d'être livrées, les bouquets, peluches et autres cadeaux de Shunsui ainsi que Rangiku qui avait fait de la boutique sa pièce d'essayage pour sa robe de mariée, Nanao ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle grimpa sur son escabeau pour ranger un livre, Rangiku cria à ce moment-là, Nanao sursauta et dégringola toutes les marches de son perchoir.

« Oh ! Nanao-San vous allez bien ? S'écria la femme brune qui mettait en place des épingles pour ajuster la robe de Rangiku.

-ça va… grogna Nanao en se remettant sur ses pieds. Merci de vous en inquiéter Miyako-San.

-Nanao empêche les gens de rentrer ! Gémit Rangiku qui était alors perchée sur un tabouret.

-Rangiku, c'est une librairie ! Lui expliqua Nanao. Les gens ont le droit de rentrer sinon je me retrouve à la rue !

-Je reviens je vais jeter toutes ces fleurs à la poubelle.

-mais elles sont si jolies ! S'exclamèrent Miyako et Rangiku en cœur.

-Elles m'encombrent, c'est les miennes, alors j'en fais ce que je veux ! rétorqua Nanao en sortant de la boutique les bras chargés de bouquets. »

Elle progressa à la manière d'un crabe jusqu'à la benne à ordures, l'ouvrit avec un peu de difficultés et se débarrassa de son chargement.

« Hé ! Nan' tu vas les garder les peluches ? S'enquit Rangiku lorsque la brune revint à l'intérieur.

-J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que oui. Avec ton mariage qui approche, ça peut servir. Même si je t'imagine difficilement en maman comblée qui fait à manger pour sa petite famille.

-Ce que tu peux être méchante Nanao ! »

Nanao ne l'écouta pas et entreprit de ranger des les peluches dans des cartons vides.

Miyako passa derrière Rangiku.

« Ce n'est pas trop serré Rangiku-San ?

-Non. Oh là là ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Et vous êtes si gentille de vous être déplacée Miyako-San !

-Kaien t'aime bien, et puis tu l'as aidé pour de nombreuses choses alors ça me fait plaisir Rangiku-San. »

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, Nanao sortit en trombe de la réserve et décrocha.

« De Pages en Voyages, Bonjour.

_-Nanao-San ? C'est Unohana Retsu à l'appareil._

-Oh, Unohana-San !

_-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer à la librairie, j'ai un service à vous demander._

-Bien sur, vous pouvez.

_-très bien, à tout à l'heure alors._

-A tout à l'heure Unohana-San. »

Miyako admira Rangiku, celle-ci sourit à son reflet dans le miroir que Nanao avait placé là exprès pour l'essayage.

« Tu es magnifique, Rangiku ! Se pâmèrent Nanao et Miyako.

-Merci Nanao, Miyako.

-Je vais te retirer ta robe Rangiku-San, faire les derniers ajustements, nous nous verrons… dans trois jours, même heure ça ira ?

-Parfait Miyako-San ! Vous restez déjeuner avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne veux pas laisser Kaien tout seul, il n'est pas très doué avec les cuisinières et tout ça.

-Je comprends très bien, Rangiku est pareille, compatit Nanao. »

Et elles recommencèrent à se jeter des piques tandis que Miyako s'en allait, la robe de Rangiku dans une boîte et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ran… arrête de jouer avec tes nouilles tu vas en mettre partout…

-Nan', je suis tellement heureuse ! »

Les deux amies étaient assises en tailleur au milieu de la librairie, un pot de nouille instantanées chacune. Rangiku torturait ses nouilles avec ses baguettes, un soupir quitta les lèvres entrouvertes de Nanao tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur une jeune femme brune. Une nouille vola et lui atterrit droit sur le nez.

« Oh,oh…

-je suis désolée Mademoiselle ! »

Nanao sauta sur ses pieds et retira la nouille du visage de la jeune femme dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la boutique, Rangiku la fixa d'un air surpris. Unohana Retsu entra à son tour, elle remarqua les restes de repas sur le sol et se tourna vers Nanao.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec Rangiku, nous mangeons souvent comme ça. Et puis elle vient juste de finir les essayages pour sa robe de mariée…

-Félicitations Matsumoto-San ! Je vous présente ma fille, Asa.

-Enchantée, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Oh, non,non. Ne vous dérangez pas, je viens seulement vous proposer quelque chose qui vous apportera des clients. »

Un calme sérieux s'empara de la boutique, Rangiku se releva calmement, s'excusa auprès d'Asa et monta dans l'appartement. Retsu parla :

« Le nouveau livre de Jushiro sort très bientôt, c'est un livre assez spécial car il fait le récit de notre rencontre. Nous voulions un endroit spécial pour la séance de dédicaces et le lancement. Votre librairie est plutôt petite par rapport à celles qui nous reçoivent d'ordinaire mais c'est justement la taille qui nous plait. La petitesse d'un endroit le rend plus intime et les lecteurs se sentiront plus proches de Jushiro de cette manière. Je vous rassure, vous n'avez à vous occuper de rien, Asa est une très bonne organisatrice.

-On pourra déplacer cette étagère pour y mettre une table, et enlever toutes ces peluches ? »

Nanao hocha la tête tout en grognant contre Shunsui.

« C'est pour dans une semaine, je suis vraiment désolée de vous prendre au dépourvu…

-Une semaine ! C'est plutôt court comme délai non ? demanda Nanao en se tournant vers Asa.

-Non je suis sûre que ça ira, Ama-Chan et Toshiro ont décidé de s'occuper de faire passer le message partout, je me charge de la logistique, Otousan et Okaasan font le reste. »

La brune jeune femme avait déjà tout en tête, de la façon dont seraient présentés les livres à la couleur des barrettes que porteraient sa petite-sœur ce jour-là.

Puis elle nota, mentalement évidemment, qu'elle devrait laisser entrer sa mère la première la prochaine fois.


End file.
